Through A Demon's Eyes
by Hysterical Kit
Summary: Fem!Naruto: Narumi did many things... becoming a Dragon Slayer and joining a guild, however, were not anything she expected to happen in her own life. Perhaps, becoming a "Zeref's Demon" should be added to the list as well? Warning: follows stream of consciousness


_Time stops for no one... not even for a mouse, human, or dragon... not even for a demon. Those afflicted with the disease called life have no choice but to keep moving on, to keep suffering until death._

**XXXX**

A long time ago, there existed chaos. Many wars brought destruction to the land as great power erupted from countless of sources and wills.

Then came the last war that the devastated world could offer... a war fought to end wars. A war fought to sought peace. A war that brought the end of wars-with the cost of the world itself.

With that war, every mind and being was connected and united. All seeking order and peace. The chaos of all became the order of one and a great being emerged from the devastated world...

This great being walked alone on the surface of the barren world before merging into it. Every single particle separated for the sole purpose of rebirth and creation. And the result was...

One became all.

**X775**

Today was a bad day for Cystrom. His draconic illness was getting worse than ever; he hasn't found Grandeeney; he hasn't even found a person to pass down his knowledge to; he was injured from meeting that damn Acnologia...

What else could go wrong?

And it was that day when he found out how horrible tempting fate was. Or how good as he later thought...

A brilliant dark purple light flared as he collapsed onto a giant rock on Briggs Islet. Blood trailed down his leg, pooling into the depths of the magic circle. A roar ripped out of his throat as the dark magic sucked his blood until using it to form a small stuff animal.

Cystrom growled, wondering what the hell happened this time. One sniff told him everything in the next instant though.

Eyes confirmed everything as well as the little fox stuff animal transformed into a naked girl with long fox ears and nine brush-like tails. Hair or fur or whatever was red with the exception of the tips of her foxy limbs, which were black.

And damn was the girl small and lean.

There was no mistake however.

He could sense the girl's aura from thousands of miles away and still be sure.

"Zeref's Demon?"

Demonic purple eyes opened immediately at the mention as she eyed him warily, sniffing casually... "A Wind Dragon."

Well... surely is an eventful day.

**...**

**X784**

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff-

"Are you sick, Natsu?" Lucy eyed her partner in concern as the pyromaniac kept sniffing the damn air. Lisanna smiled as she recognized the symptoms,

"Ah! Is Mira-nee and Narumi-chan back?!"

Eyes widened as the guild turned to the door in anticipation. Lucy blinking before realization soaked in. Mira and Narumi? Weren't those two... S-Class Mages?!

Natsu grinned as he readied himself for a large roar...

"KARYU NO HOKO!"

Lucy stared in horror as the largest Fire Dragon's Roar she ever saw explosively propelled towards the opening doors. The roar of destruction aiming at unaware mages-no matter how strong the mages where, they couldn't possibly survive that-

Her worries, however, were unfounded as the air shifted, becoming so thick that she could literally see the air barrier that stopped the flames in a single moment. A brilliant blue-green light spreading as the wind barrier spread across the guild walls and mages like clockwork.

Fully protecting everything while letting the flames burn all they wanted in the middle ground... a minute passing until the brilliant flames that she once thought was the strongest thing ever vanishing as Natsu collapsed in his seat. Tired from using up lots of magic.

While the green light and wind barrier slowly rewinded in an intricate pattern before fully dispersing in an elegant way... revealing the two woman mages in the doorway.

She recognized them right away. No one couldn't with all the photoshoots and their fame across Fiore.

Mirajane Strauss. The wild beauty with well-endowed skin and rare, long, white hair. Her eyes a dark demonic blue as she smiled in a beastly arrogant manner. Not to mention, her gothic clothes left little to imagination. The tomboy beauty of Fiore.

Narumi Maelstrom, on the other hand, was the calm, cool beauty of Fiore. Her crimson hair was short and gave off a soft, warm emotion despite its tomboyish soft spikes and bloody color. Eyes were a soothing purple that held grace yet tranquility. Underneath her black cloak with intricate blue windy swirls was a midnight blue battle kimono that complemented a voluptuous figure as well. The gentle beauty of Fiore.

Both opposites yet close friends-

"Oi, NATSU! What the hell was that for?!"

She jumped as Mira knuckled Natsu's head furiously in revenge. Narumi smiled as she greeted the others as if it was a normal occurrence. Then again, it probably was.

"Ah, are you a new member? I'm Narumi Maelstrom."

Lucy nodded dumbly, shaking the outstretched hand, "Lucy Heartphilia. Was that wind barrier your doing?"

Narumi nodded, demonstrating with her favorite technique... Rasengan. The maelstrom condensed into a small perfect orb, "Yup~ Do you want the details to that technique?"

The blond tilted her head in confusion, "Sure?"

And Narumi typed a few things using Archive Magic and Lucy widened her eyes as she suddenly understood how to make a Wind Barrier.

"Don't you find it too easy to give away secrets just like that?"

Narumi smiled, "I don't mind. Making Wind Barriers aren't really a secret anyways."

Mira laughed abruptly, joining in, "And as if anyone in this fucking world can make a barrier as good as Narumi! If you ever need a Wind Mage, then she's the best~"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Admit it, gal~! Lisanna! Get some barrels of good alcohol-let's celebrate another job well done!"

Natsu recovered from his noogie, cheerfully asking, "Narumi-nee! How was the mission?! Erza just came back with a decorated horn!"

Making everyone except Lucy and the cheerful girls freeze at the mention. Mira slowly turned around with a demonic smirk,

"Erza's here?"

"Yup~"

"Where?"

"At our house in the forest~"

"Yosha! I'm going to fight that pussy-"

And she rushed out in a storm. Narumi shaking her head, "Excitable as always."

Lucy stared at her in disbelief, 'That was excitable?', but asked, "You're their siblings?"

Narumi blinked before realizing what she meant to ask, "Ah, we're siblings of oath though not blood. Fairy Tail's one big family."

"Heh. That's nice..."

**...**

**XXXX**

"Zeref! What are you doing?!"

Tears trailed down from her eyes as she watched the dark mage cry as well... nevertheless activating the powerful magic circle that covered the entirety of the island. She watched his lips move to form one word.

"Sorry."

And all went blank. All went empty. All became... lonely for who knows how many years.

Years later, she found an old fairy tale book in the library of Fiore. In it was a dark prince who couldn't control his powers created a demon who feared being alone more than anything. Or at least that demon among many others.

Her rag-tag family of demons.

**...**

**X778**

"Ne, Narumi... what do you think about my family? Messed up aren't they?"

"Master..." But the shock at being asked such a question left as she smiled gently and gave him a soft hug, "That's what families are, Master. Messed up and at times dysfunctional... but there's always something to love. What you're doing is not wrong. It's fine to keep loving them, Master."

"Narumi..."

She hummed a small lullaby as she felt tears drop. But respectfully, she reminded herself that it was just rain.

**...**

**X776**

A scream of anguish rose to the depths of the heavens as a little girl collapsed onto the ground. Purple eyes wildly stared _anywhere, _but in front of here.

"WHY?! WHY?! ...why? again? why am i alone again..."

Pain and despair ripped at her as she fell to the darkness besides a bloodied yet satisfied dragon.

Alone... She was

**...**

**X777**

"A-a-ahahaha" She burst into hysterical laughter as she stared at the title of her part of the fairy tale book. Her part of the book of Zeref's demons.

She collapsed onto her knees, letting the book fall out of her weak grip. Desperate to null eyes blankly stared at the empty world around her...

"I... T-they... T-they c-called m-me... t-the Lonely Demon."

Incredulously, she lifted her hand to her face to support her aching mind... only to feel cool liquid streaming down as she realized...

"I'm alone."

**...**

**X783**

She remembers... A life where she was chased around, ridiculed by villagers said to be close-knit. A life where she was called a demon for harboring a demon. A life where she tried to escape the loneliness of being hated for what she wasn't.

A life where in the end of all that fighting... she became the last being in the world. A girl who absorbed the Jyuubi after it rampaged and destroyed everything.

It was peaceful. There was no doubt about that. Everything was peaceful when there was no one but her living...

But she hated it. She feared it. That lonely empty life-feared it so much that she purposely split herself up and died.

All became one... and one became all.

The elemental energies within her shaped the land to something more beautiful than she ever imagined. The physical became humans. The mental... became magic.

The world finally finding its balance as chaos and order co-existed in harmony.

And she finally died.

Or so she thought until she woke up to find a boy crying about, unconsciously activating his 'Living Magic' after unconsciously activating his 'Death Magic. The living magic trying to balance the death magic, but instead creating a living being of death, a living being using death magic, a being using living magic to live and death magic to balance its existence... in other words, a demon.

She was a demon. Zeref accidentally killed a kid in the forest with death magic. And accidentally created her with living magic-her soul bound with the fox stuff animal the kid was holding.

That didn't really matter though.

No.

What mattered most was that she was a _demon._

She was the very thing that she didn't want to be. After all those years denying that she was a demon... she became one.

The villagers would have laughed.

**...**

**X775**

"Ahahahaha-this really is the worst day ever!" Cystrom couldn't help but laugh at everything. First, his disease. Then, meeting Acnologia out of all things... and now, Zeref's demon... It was as if everything wanted him to die.

"I won't kill you."

"I'm going to di-huh?"

The girl pointed to her ears, "I can hear negative emotions. The power I was given as a demon... though I do know magic... why would I kill you?"

Cystrom blinked, "Aren't you a demon?"

"So?"

"Zeref's creations always destroy-"

"They're just angry. Hysterically so... do you know what it's like to be a demon? You look smart, but you just thought that I was going to kill you right away just seconds ago."

Cystrom did think... before coming up with more than a hundred possibilities of what a life as a demon. 85.7% of them were horrible.

"I think I understand why they would be angry then."

The girl nodded, "Right? Demons and monsters... from day one-from the first day of birth, they're always being made into the bad guys! Someone would always come to kill them for just being a monster-for just being a demon. Always thought to do nothing but bad. But every living thing has feelings. Not just humans, you know. We're always being ignored until we do something bad-and when we do something bad... we're hunted down. It's all... just... one... lonely life."

"..." Cystrom patiently listened to her rant before smiling as he realized that he just found his candidate, "Hey, sorry. And listen... mind becoming my daughter?"

**...**

**X783**

"Why don't you just tell him, Cana?"

"..."

Both were sober-a quite surprising thing for Cana at least. Cana grumbled as she rested her head in her arms,

"...I...i just can't. Everytime I try... I just can't."

Purple eyes eyed the brunette before she patted her on the head, "Breathe in. Breathe out. And say. Everything will feel better after you tell him."

Cana grunted before smirking as she remembered, "Is that you speaking from experience?"

"W-wh-"

"Everyone noticed how you always avoided the Strauss siblings~" Then a thoughtful pause, "Though I don't really know why. Mira, maybe. But Lisanna and Elfman? And you didn't even know them... or at least that's what they told us... say... why did you even avoid them in the first place?"

"W-wh-"

Cana grinned, pinching the normally calm girl's flustered face, "Hahaha, embarrassed? The trio sure were for the five months they spent trying to find you."

"Eh?"

Cana nodded as she remembered, "Actually, none of us ever noticed. Not even Makarov. Weird since it's been five years since they joined. Yet we never noticed that you never appeared anywhere near them before.

Then, after you saved them in that S-class mission and they didn't even know that you were in the guild even though you're like the 'mother' of Fairy Tail... and they spent days trying to meet you... it was pretty obvious to the rest of us.

And finally, they know you after five years of joining Fairy Tail. And Mira finally has a best friend besides her frenemy, Erza. So why did you avoid them? You know why I avoid Gildartz and why Loke avoids celestial mages... ne, come on, tell me."

Narumi blushed violently at being caught avoiding the trio... but sobered up quickly at being questioned. What was she supposed to say?

That she was a demon?

That Mira, who could transform into demons, might accidentally transform into her. That Lisanna and Elfman, both people who knew transformation magic, might transform into her as well? And she would be caught red-handed? And the whole guild would know about her? And perhaps the whole entire world would know about her despicable self?

She remembered how long it took to achieve acceptance... even when she _wasn't _a demon. Now?

She was afraid...

Afraid of being a demon.

Afraid of the loneliness that came with it.

Afraid of her family.

Her fear must have shown as Cana quickly changed the subject after murmuring, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

She could hear the hurt in Cana's voice. So she made a silent promise, "I'll tell you when you tell Gildarts."

A silent promise about two fears... that couldn't possibly be that different.

**...**

**X784**

Cana smiled and laughed, relieved from telling Gildarts that she was his daughter. Narumi watched the reunion silently...

Before freezing as she heard Natsu's description of a certain teen on the island.

Before shivering as she felt a sure sign of Zeref's magic.

Before shouting a warning to get off the island as she saw a certain dragon fly towards them.

Narumi closed her eyes before fulfilling her promise as she saw her family losing against the damn dragon after her family... both of her families.

"Cana... do you remember that promise we made last year?"

Cana stared at her in disbelief, "Seriously?! Now's not the time to think about that-"

But Mira blinked as she heard the conversation before understanding... speaking solemnly; fists clenched at her weakness forcing her friend's weakness out to light.

"Actually, Cana... now's the perfect time to talk about that..."

But she didn't want to talk about it. Especially since she knew what her friend was going to do.

"Wh-"

But Narumi smiled smally as she bit her thumb and unsealed her demonic powers by wiping the blood across the tattoo on her neck. A tribal tattoo resembling a fox dancing amidst flames. Most of them freezing as they felt an impossibly large magical presence-a Zeref demon's-

The only ones not surprised were Erza and Mirajane. Erza murmuring quietly, "This is the reason why she was avoiding Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman... Cana. I actually didn't want to tell Mira, but..."

Cana gaped as she watched her friend turn into a giant nine-tailed fox, "No way..."

Ur, too, stared in wonder. Gray outright gawking and pointing widely, "Zeref's demon?! How?! When-"

Lisanna and Elfman finally understanding why she avoided them. No... not avoiding them... but transformation magic in general.

An actual demon...

Was in their guild.

Though contrary to expectations, Narumi still believed in peace and at times nonviolence. And she knew what it was like to a demon without a word-or rather a demon not allowed to speak, to defend their position. So she talked. Narumi twirled a tail to defend her guild as she growled at, but nevertheless orde-**ahem**-talked to Acnologia, **"Leave. Zeref is not on this island anymore."**

"**...then why care about those puny insignificant humans, demon?"** Acnologia was surprised. To see a puny human become a demon... no, a demon living among the tiny-disgusting-weak humans until now. Nor did he ever expect in his lifetime that a demon would even have the slightest remote feelings for humans. Especially one that could be Zeref's... strongest demon. No, he did not back away just now. He was merely testing his ground. He scowled at himself for the hundreds of excuses to fly away that flooded his head.

"**...what about you? I don't see why you can't just leave them alone."**

"**..."**

Narumi sneered as the Black Dragon swiped its tail in rage, **"You think you're better than them. You forget that before you killed all those dragons in their civil war that you used to be one. A puny insignificant human. Hypocrite."**

Acnologia roared in anger, about to blow away the island's top if it weren't for a tail coiling around his tail in an instant and snapping it. The roar blasting to the sky instead. Narumi gazed at it in disgust,

"**Looks just like Etherion though you probably soaked yourself in one too many Sky Dragons, judging by that excessive blue. Makes sense since Sky Dragons are the healers and supporters in draconic society. Cystrom once mentioned how the scales and roars of a dragon reflect their element. **

**I see it now. You fought as a Dragon Slayer, but lost yourself as you soaked in the power of the dragons that died. So many dragons, so many elements... that your scales became black and your roar white. Just like adding all the colors of paint gives you black and all the colors of light gives you white. How low have you fallen, Acnologia?"**

"**Not low. High. And I'll keep ascending until I become God. The One Magic is mine-MINE!"**

"**..." **Narumi deflected the slash of dragon claws with a tail, scoffing, **"Idiots like you always want The One Magic. You don't even know what it is. And there's no way you can achieve it... **_**kid. **_**Especially if you can't even make me use my full power."**

Acnologia growled, feeling powerless underneath the immense demonic power of the demon. No! He wasn't powerless! He was-but the mere power in those purple eyes of the demon made him see countless visions of death.

"_**How?! How are you so strong?! Which demon are you?!" **_

Narumi blinked before grinning, **"You realized it? Ah... I remember how foolish people can be. Humans make demons without realizing it. If I remember, Tayuya-or Lullaby, they called her-was the Demon created by fear of noise. Haku-or Deliora, they called him-was the Demon created by fear of sacrifice. **

**They call me the Lonely Demon... and humans are always afraid of loneliness. You can't beat me, you pseudo-dragon!"**

"**N-no way... they said that Zeref himself killed the Lonely Demon!"**

"**Me? Kehahahaha, what fools said that?! No one can kill me-and no one who knows who I am dares kill me-the only one who can take away their loneliness! Before you die, Acnologia, I'll grant you something-wisdom that after you die, no one knows... I am the former user of The One Magic so I know... what you are looking for is the world itself!"**

"**NO!"**

"**YES!"**

And Narumi roared, letting go of Acnologia and fighting the fake dragon with superior strength and magic. The impacts of their attacks clashing unfelt as she casted a barrier around the entirety of Tenrou Island.

Gray asking, "Why didn't she tell us that she was demon?"

Ur punching him on the head, "Idiot-think and understand. She's not like Deliora-"

Erza smiling sadly, "Actually... she is. Demons all are the same."

Natsu about to shout in denial, but was stopped as Erza continued looking at her older sister figure, "They're hated by humans from birth without a say. She once told me that demons were created by humans, their fear, their hatred, their emotions. She's the Lonely Demon created from fear of loneliness. Lullaby was the Sound Demon created by fear of silence. Deliora was the Sacrifice Demon created by fear of sacrifice.

They all had feelings until they were corrupted by what created them. Only difference was that Narumi feared loneliness as well. That's all that makes her different."

Mira scoffed softly, "Cat's out of the bag. We can't hide this from the council. She's leaving. Natsu, prepare the fireworks."

"What-why?! She's-"

Makarov gazed down, shaking his head and covering his eyes, "They're right... Fairy Tail's already has a lot of problems with the council. This one, too. And if Grimoire Heart is right, then she can be with Zeref."

Ur sighed as her bangs shadowed her eyes as well, "This is for the best... I'll help. She saved my life and is a great friend. I have the best fireworks for her."

Laxus stared at everyone... all of them already deciding, but it was not as if she was really going to leave... right? Right?

The great nine-tailed fox roared to the moon, standing victoriously over a dead Black Dragon, gazing back at the people on the island with sad eyes... before leaving and trotting towards the ship she smelled him on. Stopping in her path to look back and see the fireworks and magic in the air; ears swiveling as she heard the rules... and smiling as she let the wind carry her voice and Archive Magic carry her message to the ears and mind of her friends,

"I promise. Thank you... It was fun. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy... the reign of the Black Dragon is over; your parents should be in one of those locations now if Cystrom is right about the ending of when everything would be over."

**X776**

"Why? I told you that I wouldn't kill you."

"No... you asked me why would you kill me."

"Then-"

"Will letting this sick, old dragon die honorably in battle be reason enough?"

Blue eyes softly gazed at the little demon; her tears sliding down as she understood. Cystrom knew she would... and would accept.

Call him selfish, but it was one of the main reasons why he asked her to be his apprentice. All that time teaching and being taught himself. Having a pseudo-family. Playing games, competing in stupid contests, just talking through the late night while watching the beautiful stars together...

All this time with the girl was for the sake of his vast information as a draconic intelligence gatherer to not be lost...

All this time with the girl was for the sake of his need-no... extreme desire to pass down his power, strength, magic, and achievements...

All this time with the girl was for the sake of not dying like a dog in the last years of his illness like the others in hiding will...

All this time with the girl was for the sake of learning more...

All this time with the girl was for the sake... of not being alone

To not be forgotten... like the rest. Like the entire race of dragons as they disappear.

Call him selfish... no... it was selfish.

Selfish for him to take a lonely girl in-a lonely girl who was literally called by the world,_ The Lonely Demon_. Selfish for him to bond with her over the months...

And ask her to kill him in battle. To fight him, even with his being in the final stages of his incurable illness.

The teary purple eyes cried silently... but the girl knew. It was one of the main reasons why he asked her to be his apprentice.

Cystrom's own heart nearly broke by the blank nod as she agreed and apologized. They both knew the outcome. They both knew the ending...

And really... it should be him who should apologize.

And he died with honor, excitement, and satisfaction in his veins.

His Magic-both Wind and Archive-is in good, strong, wise hands.

**XXXX**

Her hands... Her hands were not for good. They were for killing. For destroying. No matter how many times, she wished for otherwise...

That was a truth that would never leave her.

Believe it.

In the slums, killing was common. Survival of the fittest: fight to live. Kill to live easier.

In the apartment, killing was attempted. Her place was almost always destroyed by dusk.

In the Academy, killing was taught-an inevitable part of shinobi economy and life.

In the missions, killing was common, attempted, and taught. Taught to her in many forms as the most common types of enemies attempted to kill her and her teammates. And then... killing was done. By her hands, of course. She wouldn't be alive otherwise.

In the war, killing was genocide. More than common. Every second had a death. Until... everything died.

Of course, she was alive. The world wouldn't be alive otherwise. All became one as Jyuubi absorbed everything, sucked the life out of everything with its overpowered strength. She sealed it. Became it... no... the Bijuus were chakra. Were energy.

She absorbed it.

_That _was when everything became one.

She got the peace that they asked for. There was no one other than her to challenge that peace.

A boring peace.

A lonely peace.

She wondered which came first. Did she die of loneliness or boredom?

...probably loneliness.

After all, in the end... One became all. One magic became all forms of magic. One body became many. One life became all.

Yet... she was still lonely.

As she died and now.

Cystrom couldn't be more wrong. Her hands, bloody as they were now and before, were not good.

They were for killing and destroying... always soaked with blood as she killed people in the war, Jyuubi, herself, One Magic... and now him.

And they thought Zeref was _bad. _

But... hey, at least he could give life to something.

**X776**

Narumi stared at the child before her. A child starved and dehydrated... drifting on the ocean alone.

So small, skinny, bony, and... sick.

Yet still alive.

Coming from her, this must be amazing... but what drive to live. Narumi could see it in the girl's eyes-eye. The determination despite sadness and fear.

Speaking of the eye...

Ignoring the flinch and increasing fear, she reached out for the girl's eye socket.

"Sto-"

And ignored that too as she used an old technique that she saw/heard many times-so many that she practically learned it despite being horrible at the medical stuff, courtesy of the Uchiha who kept transferring Sharingans and the Rinnegans that were being passed about. Obito to Kakashi. Itachi to Sasuke. Izuna to Madara. Madara to Nagato. Nagato to Madara. Madara to Obito. Danzo... well, he took the pattern onto a whole _new level_ there. Even Orochimaru couldn't hope to accomplish the same as _Danzo_.

Anyways... she gave her eye to the kid.

It wasn't much, considering her high regeneration capabilities... though her next actions probably were a lot as she took a shine to her after offering food and family.

Seems like Cystrom gave her a lot more than magic and knowledge.

The old dragon was probably rubbing off to her.

**X777**

Narumi stared at the pinknet before her eyes... So Cystrom really was rubbing off to her. She couldn't believe it. She leaves for a long mission to come back and find her little sister with a _dragon slayer._

What?

The kid was probably wondering the same thing as he indiscreetly stopped in his fight with Gray to stare at her. The whole guild probably was as they stared at each other...

"Um... Narumi-"

Master was cut off from his question as the boy ran to blatantly sniff her. The men, of course, blushing at the action.

'_Perverts_'

She couldn't blame them. They were a lot better than Ero-senin and the others in Konoha, namely Kakashi-sensei and Sandaime Hokage and Anko and the list goes infinitely on.

She sighed before poking the kid in the forehead before he could sniff her more. The kid still eyed her curiously,

"Ne, ne, do you know a dragon named Igneel~?! You smell like him!"

She chose to ignore the jaw drops or gazes of curiosity/disbelief in favor of arching her brow at proof of his... incomplete training. A hum left her lips as she shook her head,

"Nope. Not personally at least. According to Cystrom... Igneel is the red-scaled Fire Dragon..." She typed quickly with Archive Magic before bringing up a picture of the said dragon she was thinking of, showing the kid and the guild curiously watching behind him. The kid's eyes widened and brightened at the visual... "This one, right?"

"Igneel!"

The kid ran to try to hug the image, but instead dispersing the image and bumping into her. She sighed as the kid gazed up at her hopefully after rubbing his head, "That was Igneel! You do know him! Where is he?! Why'd he disappear?! How'd you do that-"

Poke. The kid still asked questions. Flick. The kid flew a few feet away, yelling in pain,

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you wouldn't stop. And I don't know Igneel. Or not personally."

"But-"

She sighed as the kid gave a long protest before palming his face with a hand, "Sniff."

He did before tilting his head curiously; eyes furrowing as he realized, "...you smell... different."

Mm. At least he could learn fast. "And how different?"

"..." Sniff... "Like the wind..."

"Exactly. Did Igneel teach you draconic culture as well? Or just the magic?"

Natsu brightened again as he remembered his dad, "He taught me magic!"

Which meant just the one. She couldn't help but mentally comment on how lazy the dragon was-

"Igneel's not lazy! He-He's just..."

Ooops? She said that out loud? As the kid was sniffling, she patted his head apologetically a bit, mussing it in a way she imagined dragons would with their warm breath, calming the kid.

"Hai, hai. Sorry about that. He's done well, raising and training you into a strong, little man."

"Mm! Igneel's the best!"

The green eyes glowed... she couldn't help but smile at the adorably sight. But first... "Anyways... Dragon Slayers tend to smell like their dragons. Dragons tend to smell like their element added to their draconic scent. That said, do you get it now? I really don't know Igneel... but am..."

She prompted the kid forward as the words swirled in his mind before he had some sort of an epiphany, proudly shouting, "The Wind Dragon Slayer! Am I right? Am I right?"

"Mmhmm~ Which is why I have that picture. Cystrom gave me a few images for my training. Wind Dragons tend to be information gatherers. Curious beings. Fire Dragons are the offense. Proud beings. Got it?"

"Got it-wait, Fire Dragons? There's more than one Igneel?!"

She smiled. Kids. She realizes how old she is around them. Nevertheless, she typed on the invisible keyboard to bring up various pictures of Fire Dragons... none of them looking the same. She pointed them out,

"Like humans, they don't share the same appearance. Though they do share certain qualities. Wind Dragons are wise and curious. Fire Dragons are strong and arro-I mean, proud. This one's Atlas Flame. And over in this picture, in this order... they are Sola, Pyro, Akibara..."

Cough. They both looked up to see the others. Narumi had half a mind to keep ignoring them... but her little sister was the one who interrupted. Erza yanking Natsu,

"Warui, Narumi-nee. Natsu has language lessons right now."

"Oh. Alright. Go ahead; mind if I cook stew tonight?"

Erza salivated at the thought of the dish before shaking her head quickly and smiling, "No. And welcome home, Narumi-nee."

"Wha-you're Erza's sister?! That's so scary!"

"..." Narumi softly giggled as Erza blushed and whacked the kid on the head before thoughtfully wondering... "Hey... you're living alone now, aren't you? Since Igneel disappeared with the other dragons, do you want to live with us?"

Eyes widened... before Erza nodded in agreement, "That would be nice. It isn't good to live alone."

"R...really? Y-you'll-"

"Of course. We got extra space-and that way Erza can teach you language easier. And I guess I can help you complete your training~"

Erza arched her brow, "Right. Since when were you a Dragon Slayer, Narumi-nee?"

"A year before we met."

With that, the redhead nodded and truly left. Natsu sputtering in her tight grasp-Master arching a brow, having never suspected it. After all, they both had the same hair color and skin tone and potential to become beautiful... A nosebleed left as an image popped up. And one of Erza's eyes matched Narumi's purple eyes; Erza having heterochromic colors: brown and purple.

Cana welcomed Narumi to her table, curiously, "You're not real sisters?"

She grinned, "Real. Just that oath and feelings binds us not blood~"

"And why haven't I seen you use Dragon Slayer Magic before?"

Narumi giggled at the accusatory tone and pout, "I don't use cannons to shoot rabbits. Archive, Clone, and Seal Magic are more than enough to complete missions."

Cana still pouted. Though she inwardly wished that Gildarts would finally just see her-I mean, people did tell her a lot that she looked like Cornelia!

Was the guy a playboy or something? Is that why he didn't even consider the idea that Cana might, just might be his daughter?

Her pout grew more...

She wanted to be with her family too...

Gildarts...

**X778**

Gildarts chuckled excitedly at his two opponents. It was the S-Class Test again... and this year is just amazing.

Sure, there are good teams every year. And the once in a while beyond exceptional one...

But this was definitely unprecedented to him.

Since when did Laxus and Narumi even know each other?!

Said duo walked through the cave, meeting him in the clearing. Gildarts really didn't see this coming.

Proud Laxus and gentle Narumi.

Not to mention that no one really _wanted _to team up with Laxus, the boy becoming violent and rough with the coming years.

He really did wonder since when the two decided to team up...

But whenever it was, a strong team was born.

He could feel his blood boiling with pure thrill at the idea of their soon-to-be-coming fight.

Lightning Dragon Slayer and Wind Dragon Slayer.

He played with little Natsu enough to know just how much raw power and potential Dragon Slayers had. And even if Laxus didn't really count with his lacrima implant, Laxus was Master's grandson.

"...arara, we got the hardest first, Laxus."

Laxus grunted, though eyes glinted. Cracks of lightning pierced the air around him as Laxus smiled and prepared for the fight.

The runes on the side popped up, signaling the beginning...

Narumi smiled as she flourished a hand in the air to gather all the wind's power that she could while Laxus _charged _with a fist crackling with blue sparks.

By the end, the three demolished the area and the two challengers were automatically placed as new S-class mages of Fairy Tail for actually injuring the idiotic Crash Mage.

Laxus and Narumi merely spared a glance, a fist pump, and simultaneously went their separate ways.

The bystanders wondered for a while what their glances to each other meant or expressed.

**X784**

The red-orange fox gazed into the ebony eyes... understanding and acceptance... and even forgiveness passing through the intimate connection within their gazes.

They both asked one question.

Though different... the questions were pretty much the same.

"Still alive?" **"Still looking for death?"**

They both were alive... even after all this time. Even when they wanted to die. But time stopped for no one. Even the Dark Mage and his Demon have to move on and continue living until death.

Live, make families, kill, make friends, laugh, make enemies, fight silly fights and brawls, be demonized by strangers, love, hate, protect...

_Time stops for no one... not even for a mouse, human, or dragon... not even for a demon. Those afflicted with the disease called life have no choice but to keep moving on, to keep suffering until death._

_No..._

_Life doesn't only bring suffering... cause suffering..._

_Life was... fun._

_Worth it in its own little way._

* * *

**A/N: **Ahahahaha, I really don't know where I was going with this one. Originally I did it because my English teacher told us to write a story using _stream of consciousness_... don't know where I ever came up with a total OOC!Demon!Fem!OP!Naruto... Took me the two whole class periods of an hour each to write this, but this actually came a lot faster and easier than I thought~

Might rewrite later... maybe. Okay, alright, I'm the worse when it comes to keeping promises. Though I kinda want to add some more fight scenes, MirajanexNarumi friendship bonding (and the mission where Canon!Lisanna 'dies'), ErzaxNarumixNatsu sibling bonding, LaxusxNarumi romance (did anyone see that coming?), ZerefxNarumi parental bonding, UrxNarumi bonding, and etc. Didn't really have time for those since I wrote this in class...

Oh, by the way, the idea of Ur being alive right now is... Narumi knows sealing magic and since Ice Shell is sort of sealing-Narumi helped her out in that mission at Cursed Island. Didn't have time to write that either.


End file.
